The New Jedi Order: The Fallen Master
by ultimateguy
Summary: Luke duels with a Yuuzhan Vong. R&R. Later chapters to be added.
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars  
  
The New Jedi Order:  
  
1 A Fallen Master  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters; they all belong to the almighty George Lucas.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Author's note: This story takes place 25 years after The Return of the Jedi. Many plot elements and details are not known about this period, but you'll discover some as you read into the later chapters. Or I might decide to make some kind of prequel or whatever. We'll see.  
  
1.5  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker clutched the hilt of his lightsaber. The Jedi Master had never faced such peril before. He stood in front of the Yuuzhan Vong commander, prepared to defend himself should the need arise. The commander was a swift and agile opponent that carried an amphistaff, a crude and volatile weapon that can take the form of any object its wielder desires. It was the only weapon a lightsaber could not penetrate (besides another lightsaber). The commander was laden with special armor that protected him against any antagonist. A determined Jedi however, could break through with several concentrated blows. The Yuuzhan Vong commander possessed one other advantage that baffled the Jedi for years. The entire race stood utterly outside the force. The Jedi Master could not sense him, feel him or anticipate his next move.  
  
'You had best surrender while you can, jeedai, for many creatures have fallen at my feet,' said the commander in a menacing voice. 'The one who knows when to quit his the true warrior.' The commander's ngdin, a small creature about the size of a fist that sucks and stores blood for Yuuzhan Vong consumption, crawled at his feet. 'My companion here is eager to allow me a taste of your blood. I will not keep him waiting!'  
  
With that, the commander grabbed his amphistaff and it transformed into a grand sword. He approached Luke, and wielded it with the strength and swiftness expected by any warrior of his rank. The Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber, and its green glow spread the feeling of battle throughout the air.  
  
They stood on the planet Garqi', in a system at the edge of the galaxy. A spring water stream trickled by at Luke's right, its peace and tranquility giving an ironic feeling to vicinity. To the Jedi's left stood the mountains of Clackspiel, and they went as far as he could descry. Several trees and other plant life were around them; the year-round yellow leaves of the trees gave the impression that it was autumn.  
  
The Vong approached his opponent with a vicious sneer. He took a swing at Luke's head but it was easily avoided. Luke countered with several attacks all blocked by the commander. The sound of lightsaber clashing with amphistaff was louder than Luke had expected. It was high-pitched and somehow cruder than that of regular sabers hitting each other.  
  
They exchanged blows for some time when the commander caught Luke off guard. The Vong quickly changed his amphistaff into a whip and struck Luke's wrist. A strong pain shot through the Jedi's arm and he let his weapon fall to the damp ground. The Vong regained control of his whip and using the power of the amphistaff he made it longer. He released it again towards Luke and it coiled around the Jedi's body. The commander tightened the whip with amazing force, pulled it back, and it shot Luke into the water. The Vong warrior left him for dead floating in the stream. He withdrew his amphistaff and prepared to leave. He walked away and as he looked back, he saw his ngdin absorbing Luke's blood. The blow to his wrist had left a surprising amount on the ground.  
  
'Hurry, my little friend. Our work here is done.' The ngdin rushed to its master and he put it in his pocket. He never set foot on the planet again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars  
  
The New Jedi Order:  
  
A Fallen Master  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Anakin Solo prepared to come out of hyperspace, waiting for his father to give the command. They flew together in the Millennium Eagle, the follower of the Falcon, on their way to Garqi', to rendez-vous with Luke at the specified coordinates. Anakin was the youngest in his family, and well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. His brother Jacen, had gone with Ganner Rhysode to the planet of Zarkalia to free a small rebel faction being held hostage by the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen's twin sister, Jaina, was with her friend Danni Quee on Coruscant, organizing troops in case the Vong made it to the core of their territory.  
  
'Drop from hyperspace,' said Han from the chair next to Anakin. 'Watch the converters, and make sure they don't act up again. This thing may be faster than the Falcon, but it's almost as old as it, to.'  
  
Anakin punched in the commands and watched as the long lines of stars morphed into dots. He was still learning how to operate a vessel, and he was a better Jedi than a pilot. He began performing his usual scans.  
  
'So Anakin, are you ready for your first crash course on landing?' asked Han.  
  
'If I can wield a lightsaber, this will be a piece of cake.' He paused and looked at one of his status screens. One of his radars showed a purple blotch to the starboard of the Eagle. 'What's this?' he asked his father, pointing at the screen.  
  
'Beta particles. They're pretty common, although it's unusual to see them bunched up like that.' He stopped, and he had a look of concentration on his face. He shrugged: 'It's probably nothing.'  
  
  
  
'There is a ship approaching,' said Krog Vol, the Commander's subordinate. 'It is of the human class.'  
  
'Charge the Ooglith Masker; I want to learn more about this infernal species,' ordered the Commander.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong commander, Shekid Mal, stood peering out the main viewing area of his Yorik Coral ship. The vessel had been grown only several days before. It sported two phase-converter cannons and an Ooglith Masker, a cloaking device. Before this ship, the Nesseka, Ooglith Maskers had only been for personal use. After years of long research, Vong botanists had discovered how to implement the cloaking system into small ships, the Nesseka being the first. This meant the start of a new Yuuzhan Vong fleet that would almost definitely spell doom for the rebels.  
  
'Charging the Masker,' Krog Vol said in a serious tone. 'They are dropping out of hyperspace.' He read his control panel. 'Ooglith Masker is holding. All systems stable... what now?'  
  
'We watch, and we wait,' sneered Shekid Mal. 'I want to know what their business here is. Perhaps they are looking for their jeedai comrade. If so, they are in for a surprise.' He stood gazing at the Eagle approaching the planet. He was very proud of his accomplishment, having killed the leader of the Jedi so easily. 'Without their leader, they are lost,' he thought to himself. 'Soon this galaxy will be ours, rid of the putrid filth that consumes it.'  
  
  
  
Han Solo gave his son constant commands as he attempted to land the vessel. Anakin was fairly steady and was doing quite well for a beginner. He was handling the ship easily with little concentration. Jedi training had strengthened his mind and accuracy, and given him a better sense of reality.  
  
'So, where are we supposed to meet Uncle Luke?' he asked.  
  
'What are you doing?! Stay focussed on your landing! One false move and you could have the ship upside-down!'  
  
'Don't worry dad. I've got it under control. This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.'  
  
'Don't get cocky. When that happens, things start to fall apart,' he said in a stern tone. 'You're doing better than Chewie did when he started, I'll give you that.'  
  
Both of them became silent. The mere mention of Chewie's name sparked mixed emotions from both of them. Chewie had been crushed underneath an avalanche on the planet of Hoth while he and Han were looking for traces of the Falcon. Most of the people who knew him accepted and mourned over his death: Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Luke and Leia. But Han refused to acknowledge the fact that the Wookie was gone. He kept clinging to a thread of hope that Chewie might still be alive, living and breathing, babbling about some problem of no relevance. 'He's there. I know it,' thought Han. 'He's a fighter, and he wouldn't let some damned avalanche take him down. There's no way.'  
  
An alarm sounded and defused Han's train of thought. A red light was blinking on the panel next to the landing information.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Anakin, now concentrating a lot more.  
  
'The landing clamps and thrusters are jammed again. This isn't good. If we don't get those out, we'll smash into pieces if we try to land at this speed. I'm gonna go out back and try to fix the problem. Just stay steady and try to reduce our speed if you can.'  
  
Han ran out of the bridge into the main engine room. The landing controls were on a wall adjacent to the entrance he came in. He ran over to them and inspected them. The levers for the thrusters and the clamps were broken. A perfect cut went right across them. 'Sabotage!' thought Han.  
  
A hard blow from behind knocked him out.  
  
  
  
Anakin held the landing stick as best he could, the force of the wind and gravity wreaking havoc on his control of the Eagle.  
  
'Dad! I don't think I can do this much longer!' he called out to him. No answer. Anakin couldn't begin to think of what happened to his father and he didn't have the time. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what. He thought back to his Jedi training and all the advice that had been given to him by Master Luke. Suddenly, he got an idea. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He thought he felt the ship losing speed, but he wasn't sure. He focussed as much as was possible and reached out to the Force. He felt it, but it wasn't as strong as it usually was. The pressure of the situation prevented him from giving full attention to the Force, and the fact that he was only fourteen didn't help either. He tried to imagine a blanket of energy coming up beneath the eagle, wrapping it up and bringing it to a halt.  
  
Before he could accomplish this, he sensed a bar flying toward his head. He leaped out of the pilot=s chair and dove to the ground. The projectile smashed the console and fell to the ground. Anakin got up and looked around. He could see nothing.  
  
The Millennium Eagle hit Garqi= with a deafening cataclysm. 


End file.
